1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a directivity control apparatus, a directivity control method, a storage medium and a directivity control system for controlling directivity of a sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in a monitoring system installed at a predetermined position (for example, a ceiling surface) of a factory, a shop (for example, a retail store or a bank) or a public place (for example, a library), one or more camera apparatuses (for example, pan tilt zoom (PTZ) camera apparatuses or omni-directional camera apparatuses) are connected to the monitoring system through a network to achieve a wide field angle of image data on video within a monitoring target range. The image data may include a still image or a moving image.
Since the amount of information obtained in video monitoring is limited, a monitoring system capable of obtaining sound data emitted by a specific monitoring target (for example, a person) that is present within a field angle of a camera apparatus using a microphone array apparatus in which plural microphones are accommodated in addition to one or more camera apparatuses is highly demanded. Further, in the monitoring system, it is necessary to consider a movement of a person when the microphone array apparatus collects a sound.
Here, as a related art technique that draws tracking points by designating the tracking points from a start point to an end point of movement on a TV monitor screen on which an image captured by a TV camera is projected to make an input operation of a user simple, for example, a camera platform control apparatus of a TV camera disclosed in JP-A-6-133189 has been proposed.
In camera platform control apparatus of a TV camera disclosed in JP-A-6-133189, an image captured by a TV camera mounted on a camera platform provided with pan tilt driver is projected onto a TV monitor, tracking points from a start point to an end point of movement during automatic photographing are input on a screen of the TV monitor, and the sequentially input tracking points are sequentially connected to each other to form a tracking line, tracking data from the start point to the end point of the movement of the tracking line is sequentially read, and automatic photographing is executed so that the tracking point relating to the read data is positioned at the center of the photographing screen. Thus, in the camera platform control apparatus of the TV camera, as the tracking points are input on the screen of the TV monitor, it is possible to obtain tracking data on pan tilt driving by a simple input operation, and to accurately perform a driving control.